The Underneath
by K-Bird Lily 2
Summary: The night of the auction was the beginning of so many scenes, yet what will happen when Nuada finds a fae hiding in the crowd of humans? Taking her with him by force, he soon realizes that she knows not who...or what she truly is. Its up to him to show her, whether she wants him to or not. *This story was up by me a few months ago but I took it down to fix the chapters*
1. Chapter 1

**OK, so this may seem similar to those who have read my stories and I did have this story up a few months ago but I decided to take it down without warning, and I apologize for that, but I really felt like some things needed fixed in my story.**

Note, I do not own Hellboy or any of the original character, but Danica is MINE.

Warning, this story will be **rated M** for a reason during later chapters. I will put up warnings when a chapter calls for it.

Also spoilers for those who have not seen the beginning of the movie! Be warned!

* * *

"_Know that without night there is no day; without lies, no truth; without despair, no hope. Beware above all of hate, but call to its opposite too. For all things have an opposite and, if you choose it, with will and care, you may turn one thing into its reflection." -David Clement Davis, The Sight._

That quote rang through Danica's mind as she slowly pulled her hair back into a simple, yet elegant bun at the base of her slender neck. Her fingers moved swiftly to place the bobby pins in place so not a strand of her deep chocolate brown hair was out of sort. Removing her hands and bringing them in front of her to lie across the top of her vanity desk, she stared at her own reflection.

Hair pulled back into a perfect bun, only her side swiped bangs hung in her eye just a bit, her mother would not be happy with her new look. Skin a soft caramel in color, a thanks to all the time she had stayed outside during the summer. High cheekbones but not sunk in skin like some women liked their faces to be, no thank you that was not for her. She actually enjoyed looking and feeling healthy. Plump lips painted in a light coral was not too attention grabbing, she did not want to use the deep red lipstick that was sitting in front of her. Amber eyes stood out from long thick black lashes as she stared at herself. _Wolf eyes…_that was what her father always called them. Not a pure gold in color, but had enough gold mixed in with her light brown that it made them stand out. Her eyes were decorated with a light beige powder and eye liner to top off her look.

Perfection, just like her mother would like.

God she hated that word, it always seemed to follow her wherever she went. She wasn't perfect...no one was. Yes she was fit and slim but years of going to the gym every other day and running in the park would do that for anyone. Her hair was never in 'perfect' place, she hardly liked to have it down, opting instead to have it either in a pony tail or bun. Dark skin was not clear and blemish free, she had freckles lining her shoulders and nose from staying in the sun too long at times ; plus the scar that stood out against her tanned complexion that was located on her left shoulder, right near the collar bone. She never did come to know how she had received it, but knowing it must have been when she was very young and her memories of those times were close to non existent. Pretty Danica would call herself...but not gorgeous or perfect. She was just a normal person.

With a small smirk on her face Danica glanced down at her left shoulder, where she could see the thin scar that ran about two inches in length across decorated her skin just below her collarbone.

'_Almost perfection.'_

Without a look at her reflection once more she rose up from her chair and made her way across her room towards her closet. Pulling open the blue double French doors, she scanned the floor until she found what it was she needed; her beige satin heels. Slipping them on her outfit was complete. Taking a quick glance at her vanity mirror once more, she made sure everything was in place.

Oh how she hated going to galleries and auctions that held no interest at all to her. Yet her mother demanded her presence be there as being the only daughter to one of the richest families in Manhattan. She never felt as though she belonged in the social groups her parents did. Did not like the looks the men, young or old, gave her when she walked into a room and had even put a few of them in their place with a sharp tongue that immediately sent them running.

But thank god she no longer lived with her parents. Her simple apartment was more than enough for her, only one floor, being at the very top, with a kitchen and living room in one area, a bathroom and shower down the hall and then her room. That was all she needed. All she wanted.

But looking at herself now made her remember that no matter what, she would always be a Romes. The gown she wore proved it. Pure silk was what it was made from, the color bringing out the best in her features; an olive green that complemented her skin tone and really made her eyes stand out even more so. The strapless corset was pure steel bone that made her body feel stiff and awkward but years of having to wear gowns such as this came second nature to her as she allowed her body to slowly relax and to breathe normally. The deep golden ties zig-zagged through the small loops into a tight yet fancy knot near the curve of her butt and as the rest of the gown simply flowed down her hips and legs, giving her a regal appearance. The gown was simply beautiful.

Shaking her head, she moved over to her bed and grabbed her small beige clutch and with a flick of her finger turned on her phone. _**One missed call; Daddy.**_ Looking at the time she swore as she realized how late it was. She had maybe about thirty minutes before they started the auction. Good thing Blackwood's was literally right down the street a few blocks from where she lived.

Pressing redial, Danica made a final sweep around the room with her eyes as the phone was pressed against her ear. Everything was picked up and clean. Good.

"Hi Daddy…I'm sorry I miss…Yes I know this is an important night for you and Mom but I got held up at work later than I thought…yes I know _you_ understand but really Daddy, Mom needs to calm dow…yes sir…love you too." With a soft sigh, she pressed end and with a frown on her lips left her room and before leaving her apartment grabbed an umbrella. Looks like it was about to be a long night.

It was a shame she didn't know how right she was.

(((

As soon as she entered through the large doors she knew she should have just told her parents to leave her out of this one social event…just this once. The cab there hadn't been bad and she had made it in plenty of time, but already a headache was beginning to form in her skull at the music they had chosen for the night along with all the colors that swam across her eyes. Lowering her umbrella and handing it to the gentleman at the front entrance, she thanked him before making her way into the crowd, thankfully spotting her parents right away and making a b line for them.

Her mother was dress to perfection, no shock there. Her dress the color of frosted ice matched her eyes perfectly and made her seem younger than what she really was. Her dark black hair was curled and pulled back, the graying hairs standing out. Around her neck lay an expensive pearl necklace, she should know seeing how that was her gift to her for Mother's Day this year.

Looking beside her was her father, a tall man around six feet; he was a gentle giant, the complete opposite of her mother. Dressed in a black tux with a matching ice blue tie, he looked every part of a high up man there could be. His blue eyes found hers and with a smile that made crow's feet appear around his eyes, he met her half way to greet her.

"Aw there she is. Always better late than never right Dani?" his voice brought a smile to her face as she returned his hug. The familiar smell of Old Spice bringing back wonderful memories of back when she was a little girl and never had to worry about public appearances.

Flashing him a winning smile Danica pulled away from him to face her mother and immediately had to hide the frown that wanted to grace her lips as her mother's sharp green eyes taking in everything from head to toe on her, looking for any mistakes.

'_I am my own person mother, when will you let me be?' _her voice ran out through her mind. Don't get her wrong…she loved her mother very much, but she just wished she would leave her be. She was twenty-five after all and had a Master's degree in Law. She did not need her mother still trying to control her life.

Nodding her head slightly towards her daughter, Natalie made her way over to her husband and child as she spoke in her bored tone, "Well at least we know you can look presentable on your own when it calls for it."

Feeling the anger begin to rise up, Danica firmly shoved it away with a forced smile on her face as she sneered out, "And it is so refreshing to see you somewhat resembling a human being Mother, even though your voice says otherwise." A feeling of triumphant entered her eyes at the red that decorated her mother's cheeks, but that was soon cut short as a loud voice soon echoed though out the entire room.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will now be beginning the auction if everyone would please make their way towards the second floor. Thank you."

As soon as the last two words left the unknown speakers lips, everyone was making their way towards the grand stairs. Glancing back down at her mother, Danica merely nodded her head in the direction of the crowd and said, "After you."

With a glare at her only child and a look that said we-are-not-done-here she began making her way into the crowd with her shoulders back and chin high. Looking very much like the Ice Queen she tried to be. Hearing her father's sigh made her turn to look at him, noticing the tired look in his eyes she couldn't help but feel guilty as the look was directed towards her.

"I really wish you two would stop butting heads." Though he kept his deep voice soft, Danica couldn't help but also feel offended. Did he not see what had just happened?

"Well I really wish she would stop starting it." Bringing a hand up to her face, she slowly rubbed her index finger in between her eyes, trying to ease the pain that was forming again.

"We haven't seen you since Father's Day baby girl, she misses you…I miss you."

Keeping her eyes closed she bit out, "Yeah well I am really not in the mood to talk about this in public." And with that began making her way towards the stairs as well only to stop and glance over her shoulder at her father and allowed a small smile as she said quietly, "I miss you too Daddy."

Smiling at his only daughter, Robert made his way next to her and held out his arm for her to take and with a laugh she did, just like old times and the pair made their way up the stairs.

The room they found themselves in was large and very crowded. Two sections on either side of the isle way were made up of about five rows, each with computers, chairs and iPads to use to bid on. The very front of the room had a large screen projector that had the words WELCOME written in fancy writing on the front of it. To the left was a large doorway that lead to the other room, both rooms connected but separated but the walls.

As the two of them found their seats, a bald man was fixing his tie on the podium. Staring into the crowd, the man smiled and introduced himself as Felix Bader and explained the ways of the auction.

Already feeling bored, Danica just sat there like the good little daughter she was supposed to be portraying as only one thought ran through her mind. The only sound other than the man's boring voice and the sounds of keys moving, was the sharp sound of the thunder and the occasional brightness of lightening from outside the widows.

'_Oh what a long night it shall be.'_

(((

An hour went by and already it felt as though Danica was about to lose it. So many items…so many people fighting over who got them. Pathetic. With a sigh, she turned her head towards her father and very softly told him she was going to the washroom to freshen up only to have her mother answer in reply, "Do try to hurry dear."

Translation: don't even think about leaving the building.

Covering the snarl that so badly wanted to escape her lips, she just nodded her head and swiftly made her way out of the room. Sweet sweet freedom greeted her when the doors closed once again behind her. She would not leave the building, as her mother's warning, but she would take her time getting to and from the washroom.

Smiling to herself, Danica walked at a slow pace down the hall of the large building, her heels echoing against the blue walls and ceiling. It seemed like only a few seconds went by before she found herself opening the doors to the ladies room and entering the pure white tiles of the room. She did not go to the stalls that aligned the walls, but only made her way over to the counter to take a good look at herself. Her face seemed pale and for some reason she felt hot, as though she was about to be sick.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm herself down, Danica did this a few times before she felt ready to head back towards the Auction of Hell. Straightening her shoulders and keeping her head high, she strolled towards the door and made her way into the hall once again. She only made it a few feet before she stopped in her tracks, the hair on the back of her neck standing on end at the feeling of someone watching her. Twisting her head over to glance over her shoulder, all she saw was endless hallways. Nothing more. Shaking her head, she once again started her way down the floor, the feeling though of something was about to happen never left her body even as she made it to the door and with a firm push entered back into the auction room.

Aw now this was a sight to see. A large statue…how the hell did they even get that in the room?...stood off to the side as Mr. Bader announced it to be a fertility goddess from back when who knows. Taking her seat, Danica couldn't help but think, _'Who in their right minds would want that?'_

And she got her answer as she heard a few people typing away at the computers to place their bids. Rolling her eyes at the rich snobs that they were, she waited as Mr. Bader announced who won the bet and began with the next item. And suddenly the bad feeling came back again and had Danica straighten her spine even more and quickly glance around for what was making her feel this way only to lock eyes on the simple wooden box that a server was wheeling in on a cart.

"And for our next item we have a piece of the royal crown of Bethmoora. Origin is of the Son's of the Earth and its fate of the Golden Army." Pausing, he slowly nodded his head towards the servant who opened the lip, revealing a piece of a crown that was set in pure gold. From where she sat she could see the designs that ran throughout the piece and the coil in her stomach made itself more pronounced. The golden piece looked…familiar. And that that thought a sharp ache made itself known on her left shoulder where her scar was. Letting out a hiss through clenched teeth, she brought a hand up to sooth the ache and ignored her mother and fathers questionable looks.

It couldn't have been a few seconds the lid had been opened before suddenly the lights went out, caused most likely from the storm from outside, yet Danica didn't believe it was. She was a person that followed her instinct and right now it was all but screaming to run. But run from what?

Hearing the panic gasps and shrieks from the ladies, Mr. Bader tried to calm everyone down by telling everyone to keep to their seats, for those who had begun to rise up, and that the show would restart shorting for all the computers had shut down.

Feeling her father's hand grasp hers, Danica responded with a squeeze to let him know she was fine. Watching Mr. Bader move his way away from the microphone and next to the item that was being auctioned, she listened as he began to explain its origin, "The piece of the royal crown of Bethmoora has come to use from a long lost culture."

"Lost?"

All eyes turned to their right at the owner of the dark, smooth voice only for some people to gasp at the new comer. Danica felt her father's hand grip hers even more firmly as a gasp was torn from her throat as she looked at the man…no..not a man but something else, walk into the room carrying a large steel crate on his back.

He was beautiful. _He was deadly. _

His pale skin and long light blonde hair stood out against his black and red outfit. The shirt looked as though it was silk, yet the front had a sort of harder material…armor? But who needed armor these days? Loose trousers made of the same material as his shirt covered his lower half; a deep red sash was tied around his slim waist and the ends hanging down to his knees.

As he slowly made his way into the room he continued talking as though he belonged there, "Forgotten by you perhaps. But we are very…very much alive." And with that said he shrugged off the straps that held the crate and allowed it to fall to the ground with a loud BANG and watched as the golden tree symbol that once again seemed so familiar to Danica, turn clockwise slowly.

The sound made Danica flinch and bit her bottom lip to keep herself from making any noise, this was not good.

"Sir…who are you? Identify youself…sir!?" Everyone could hear the slight panic in Mr. Bader's voice as he took a few steps toward the unknown man.

Glancing up into the crowd, murmurs and whispers rang out at the pure gold eyes that stared towards them. That color was not normal…not human. They were cold and emotionless as they turned to stare into the bald man's eyes.

"I am Prince Nuada Silverlance, Son of King Balor and I am here sir, to reclaim what is rightfully mine." His voice was smooth, yet Danica couldn't help but shudder at the darkness that followed with it as she kept her eyes locked onto his form.

Seeming to think this was all a joke, Mr. Bader began to call for security, only to be interrupted by a loud growl that was not human at all coming from near Danica was. All eyes turned towards the closed doors only to scream as two guards were thrown through the glass doors and fell limp on the ground. Choking back a scream, Danica and her parents stood up and backed away from their seats, which were right near the isle way of the mess and watched in fear as a large, very large creature made its entrance.

It was so big! And so very blue! It's face smushed up slightly and two short horns hung near his mouth. He was wearing pants…which for some reason seemed odd but she was actually glad she didn't have to see if he had a…monster appendage or not. Long black hair sprouted from his back and shorter ones on the back of his head. Pure black eyes glanced around the room and when they reached her, it seemed he stopped and really stared at her for a second longer before shaking his head and looking towards the man up front.

'_This isn't possible…there are no such things as monsters!'_

Add more pressure to her scar, which was going from a sharp ache into full out pain, Danica turned her amber eyes towards the acclaimed 'Prince'. Only to have her gaze drawn down to the floor where something was moving. Oh dear god it was a hand! Looking back at the large monster, she watched as the metal hand reattached itself to it's wrist before it took brought forth a large steel crate, but like the one in the front, to the floor where its symbol began to move as well.

Terrified screams filled the room as the beast let loose a large roar that seemed to shake the room. People began to slowly rise from their chairs and move away from the creature. Only Mr. Bader was brave, or foolish, enough to speak out.

"You have no right being here. You must leave. Immediately…"

He was still talking as the Nuada reached into his pant pocket and took out an item the size of a softball and held it on the flat side of this hand out near Mr. Bader. And just like in all the horror films Danica had watched, the thing began moving and before she could shout out a warning to the older man, the thing jumped from the being's hand on attached itself to Mr. Bader's face, its tentacles wrapping around his head and only muffled screams of pain could be heard before the man dropped to the floor.

Bile rose in Danica's throat as more screams rang out and suddenly people were panicking all around the room. Tear filled amber eyes moved from the dead body to watch as the Prince turned his back on the crowd to pick up the piece of the golden crown, before twisting around so gracefully to shout out, "Sit down! All of you!"

Almost immediately every one sat down…everyone except for Danica. Feeling her father try to bring her down with a tug on her hand, she couldn't. She just couldn't move. Not when suddenly those vicious golden eyes locked onto hers and the ache in the shoulder began even more painful.

To say Nuada was shocked would have been an understatement. As soon as he had turned around and had shouted and watched as all the vile creatures sit, the still standing figure in the back of the room made him look up and lock eyes with the female who dare defy him, only to stare in shock at the woman. He had to do a quick double take to make sure his eyes did not trick him as at first, there was a human woman there…and then with a blink of his eyes a fae was in her place. Her brown hair seemed to come to life as it shone like the richest of all chocolates, her eyes were just a light brown but suddenly lightened to a deep amber color, very much like his own. She was beautiful with her dark brown hair, tanned skin and slim hourglass shaped body draped in the gown she wore. It was her eyes though that told him exactly what she was. A fae very much like him.

Confusion and anger as the why this lady would glamour herself to fit in alongside humans made Nuada snarl in anger as he held up his hand and pointed to her still form, "You…why are you amongst these creatures?"

All eyes seemed to zero in on her as Danica just stood there, not knowing how to respond to the man who had just questioned her. What did he mean? Glancing down at her parents who were just as shocked and confused as she was, she pushed back her fear and tried to keep her voice calm and steady, "My parents, they…"

"Surely you do not mean the humans at your side. They are nothing but empty shells of carcasses that need to be rid of. "Everyone flinched at his tone. It was so full of hatred.

Oh she would not stand for that. The only person who was allowed to insult her parents was her! Shifting her body so she was now standing taller and her chin slightly pointed up, Danica stared him down with a frosty glare as a calm anger spoke through her voice, "You will not insult my family. We are not carcasses that need to be rid of. I don't know what or who you are…but you got what you came for. The crown piece yes? Then take it and leave us humans alone."

Had the moment called for it she would have patted herself on the back for sounding so sure and calm, not showing any of the fear she was feeling at the moment.

Prince Nuada really wasn't one to be shocked when time called for it…but twice now this woman had shocked him. She did not know what he was? Who he was? Then she dare put herself in the same category as a human? Could he have been wrong to think her fae? No…no still staring at her now he could see plain as day the slight point of her ears. Her beauty was that of fae too. But it was her eyes and the slight presence of magic that completed with her being a fae. No human had eyes like a wolf and from where he stood he would feel ever so slightly the current of magic that ran through her veins.

Yet…she did not know.

His mind made up in only a matter of seconds, Nuada took his eyes away from the strange fae to his good friend Wink, "Bring her please, Mr. Wink." Before he turned away from the crowd to make his way behind the crate he brought. All he had to do was open it and all would be ready.

Danica didn't know what to do when she heard what the man had ordered. Bring her…_bring her_! She didn't even have time to say anything before a large hand practically engulfed her entire left arm and she was being all but dragged away from her parents.

"Release her! "

"You can't do this!"

Hearing both her father and mother scream and shout made her struggle all the more, but as soon as her father went to grab her free arm, the creature…Mr. Wink…swung his free arm back and knocked her father into her mother, sending them both to the floor with shouts as those around them cried out and went to help them up.

Digging her heels into the carpet, Danica tried to free her arm but it only resulted in the hand to grip her even tighter making her cry out and clench her eyes shut from the pain. No doubt by tomorrow her entire arm would be a solid bruise…that is…if she even lived to see tomorrow.

The sudden feel of a smaller and warmer hand grabbing her free arm made her open her eyes as the large creature handed her to the Prince. Up close now she could see the dark circles surrounding his eyes and his lips a deep black. A think scar ran from cheek bone to cheek bone, crossing over his nose in the process. Even in heels she had to look up to look him in the eye, trying to keep her composure yet failing as she felt her body tremble. Turning her head down and way, Danica could only stare at the crate that came up to her waist and then glance back towards her parents, completely missing the way Nuada's eyes soften just a little bit at her clearly terrified form.

"Ná bíodh eagla ort."

Do not be afraid.

Eyes snapping back up at him, Danica could only be confused as to why it was she shouldn't be afraid and how did she know what he just said? She didn't even have a chance to respond or say anything before he twisted them around so they were behind the crate and placing one hand on the handle of it, Prince Nuada looked around at the humans he so despised and the cold look came back into his eyes as he calmly said, "Let this be a reminder of why you once feared the dark."

Danica only had a few seconds to lock eyes with her parents, both had gone as pale as a piece of paper and both were staring at her, not the crate and looking into their fearful eyes, she couldn't stop the sob that broke through her lips as she watched her father mouth one word to her.

Run.

Casting a glance to her left she saw that the doorway was empty and the other door leading to the hallway in the other room was opened before looking back at her parents.

For the last time.

Ripping open the crates lid, and watching Wink do the same once he made it back to the other side of the room, Danica didn't even get to see what had come out of the crates, everything was moving so fast that all she heard were the screams of pure terror…and screams of people dying.

When she was able to see what was happening, she had to cover her mouth to keep herself from throwing up. Little blue winged creatures were tearing up a guy in the front seat piece to piece. Hundreds of them were all over him, pulling apart skin and eating them, yanking teeth out and licking the blood and broken pieces of gum that fell out along with it. For but a second she froze as her eyes traveled up to see the same fate happening to her parents.

The blood was everywhere. Pieces of clothing and skin could be heard tearing and cries of agony broke her terror and with desperation Danica jerked her arm out of the warm hand of the Prince's and bolted for the safely of the next room. She did not hear the shout from Nuada as he called to Wink and made to follow her, for by then she was already out the door and into the hallway and making a swift decision chucked her shoes off and ran barefoot towards where the stair case would be.

She was going to through shock that much was obvious to her. She felt as though she was going to pass out but she couldn't. Wouldn't! If she did….

Tears ran down her face and her hair had fallen out of the bobby pins and fell down to her mid back in tangled waves but she paid no mind to it. All she had to do was get out of the building and run. Every instinct was screaming flight and damn it she would! Bending down to scrunch up as much gown as she could, she ran even harder, still hearing the fading sounds of the screams of those trapped with those monsters.

For a horrifying second she thought she heard the pursue of footsteps behind her and she made the mistake of glancing back to see if he was following but saw nothing. It was when she turned to face the front did she about faint.

'_How could he have gotten in front of me!?'_

She didn't have time to stop…she couldn't. So since flight was no longer an option her body now had to choose fight. Running straight towards him may have not been the smartest thing to do, but it was all she could do. She had no weapon to defend herself with other than her own body. So use it she would. Amber eyes met cold golden ones for but a second before impact, to which she clenched her shut at the last second. Dropping her shoulder and aiming for his midsection, Danica shoved all her weight into the blow expecting him to topple over or at least be shoved out of her way.

What she didn't expect was for him to brace for impact and actually take the blow head on and then proceed to grab her around the waist and bring her down with him.

Making sure he landed first on the hard ground, Nuada kept a firm hold on the wild cat in his arms as she all but yowled, hissed and clawed at him before rolling over so he was straddling her lower body, making sure to keep her legs away from a certain part of him while doing do. Tossing her head side to side Danica screamed and flung every curse word she knew and tried to get her hands free but he only held them tighter above her head so she was defenseless. When he dared to bring his face just a little too close for her she retaliated by baring her pretty white fangs at him and lunging her jaws forward, but he just moved his head back out of her range and patiently leaving her to wear herself out with her struggles, all the while he leaned over her, waiting silently only to have something catch his eyes. Trailing them down her throat and to her left shoulder he stared in wonder at the mark that graced her skin, about two inches long it looked to him as though someone had attempted to stab her with a sword or knife and unknown fury made him grit his teeth at that thought.

The sudden feel of helplessness hit her hard as she tired out rather quickly and where anger had filled her eyes, tears began and were soon streaming down her cheeks and into her hair as she looked up at the man who murdered her family.

With trembling lips, she couldn't help the fear that over took her voice as she tried begging, "Please…please."

With a softer look in his eyes, Nuada simply shushed the fae below him as he brought both her hands into one of his, freeing his other as he brought it down to cup her face gently, "An chuid eile ceann beag."

'_I don't want to rest…I won't wake up if I do.' _With that thought running through her mind she thrashed her head side to side again, the fear picking back up.

Nuada truly felt sorry for the woman beneath him. Through the link from her hands he could feel just how terrified she was. He was not going to harm her. Bringing his hand down from her cheek until he was touching her neck, Danica all but screamed in terror as her cries echoed down the halls before a sharp pain made her silent and limp.

Releasing the pressure point near her neck, Nuada slowly let her hands go and stood up over her calmed body, his eyes ranking over the light marking on her shoulder once more. Hearing the heavy footsteps of Mr. Wink, he turned his yellow eyes towards his friend, knowing that if he was out of the room then the Tooth Fairies must have had their fill on the humans, before returning his gaze back to the woman on the ground.

He could not and would not allow one of his kind to live amongst the humans for as long as she had. Clearly being with them for so long has made the poor girl confused. Bending down and scooping her light form in his arms, Nuada turned to Mr. Wink and said, "It is done my friend, let us return to Bethmoora."

Letting out a rumble of agreement from his chest, both beings turned down a hall and turned to the right and by the time the police had arrived the three were long gone.

* * *

OK there is the first redone chapter. Let me know what you think


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

Read and Review please :)

* * *

_It was dark. So very, very dark…why? Reaching a hand out she couldn't even feel anything through darkness. Where was she? Moving slowly, Danica searched left and right but nothing was there. It was so silent. No noise had broken through since she had been in the dark. Where was she? Surely no place such as this existed yet how did she come to be here? _

_The last thing she remembered was…was…why couldn't she remember?_

_Golden eyes, a piece of pure gold that looked oh so familiar and screams; so many terrified screams._

_A woman's cry broke through both silence and darkness and made Danica start. Who could make a sound like that? It was horrifying…it tore through her entire being just hearing it. _

"_Le do thoil! Ná nach bhfuil!"_

_Please! Don't! _

_Hearing the plead made her mind up before Danica even realized, she was running. Running where she didn't know, but what she did know was that she wouldn't…couldn't just ignore the cries. For a second it seemed the darkness would never let up but finally light came up ahead and she pushed herself even more until at last, she was out of the dark and into the light._

_Only to wish herself back in at the sight before her. There were so many bodies and not all of them were whole. Limbs and organs lay scattered across the once green field, now ran red with the blood from all the fallen soldiers. Looking closely she could see some belonged to what appeared to be U.S soldiers, judging by the cameo clothing and the guns used, while the others looked nothing human at all. _

_Why did they look familiar?_

_What was once darkness was now a large forest, thousands of trees she had never seen before covered the land in their purest of colors. Gold, emeralds and browns all mixed in and creating a beautiful master piece…if only there weren't blood spattering the barks of the trees and bodies slumped against the bottom of them. _

_Bringing a hand to her mouth Danica could feel the bile rising in her throat, threatening to escape and flow from her mouth and spill onto the blood mixed grass at her feet. What was going on? _

_The familiar woman's cry broke through her despair though and looking to her right Danica began to panic at what she saw. Only a hand full of soldiers were left, surrounding their prey; a woman. Taking a few steps forward to get a better look, Danica was shocked at the beauty of her. Her black hair hung in waves all the way down her back only to stop near the curve of her rear. The gown she wore was once beautiful in Danica's mind but now was torn and bloodied in places all over, the long sleeves ripped around the bottom edges, making the once golden silk resemble mud instead. Though she was tanned, her face was pale from freight and it was her eyes that drew Danica in; a lovely yet haunting shade of gold that shone bright with terror and for some reason she knew that the woman was not human at all._

_Yet looking past all of this, Danica's eyes were drawn to what hid behind the woman's legs; a child. The little girl couldn't have been more than four years old. Her tanned face glanced out from the folds of her mother's dress as dark amber eyes looked up through dark brown hair at the men that surrounded them. Though her eyes held fear, the child pulled her lips back to reveal fangs as she bared them threatening at the men before her. _

_The very breath caught in her throat at the sight of an innocent child. Her eyes turned to the men who were cornering them…surly they wouldn't dare to harm a child and her mother? The very thought of it brought anger to her as she clenched her hands into fists as she began marching her way towards the group only to be stopped by a figure bursting from the opposite tree lines before her and skidding to a stop behind the men. _

_It was another soldier…only not a human. The way he moved was not of a human and neither was his armor. Even the way he looked clearly showed he was not like her. His black clothing clung to his form like a second skin, making his lightly tanned skin seem darker. The top of his shirt had many tears and rips throughout it and she could see the blood that dripped through…only instead of red blood it was a bright gold in color. Pale blue eyes narrowed in pure hatred at the men who surrounded his lady as his deep brown hair swung free against his back, long since broken free from the tie he had used to keep it up. _

"_Ní bheidh tú dteagmháil léi." His voice was as hard as steel and Danica couldn't help but flinch at the tone he used, even though it was not directed at her. You will not touch her…the woman must be his wife and the child his._

_As the soldiers turned their attention to the man behind them, he quickly glanced over their shoulders to yell out, "Rith Sylvia." Before charging the men before him all the while drawing his sword at his side. _

_The woman did as she was told and Danica watched as she hulled up the child in her arms and turn tail and ran into the forest. Not once looking back as the fighting began._

_Danica stood there not knowing where to go even as she heard the sound of guns firing and flesh tearing. Turning terrified eyes from the forest she watched in amazement as the man took down three men with ease, their blood oozing from the slit in their stomachs as they fell to the ground. The two remaining men began firing even more as the man before them moved in, managing to dodge their bullets with a grace that amazed Danica. _

_But not even a second later she began screaming as one of the bullets managed to hit him right on his right side chest, the bullet going all the way through and out of his back. Seeing the man stop immediately after being hit and watching as he began to slowly cough up gold blood, Danica knew his lung had been hit and he was slowly drowning in his own blood. Staggering a few steps towards him, she wanted so much to help him, though she knew not why. Just that she couldn't just let him die! _

_Movement out of the corner of her eye drew her attention to one of the remaining two soldiers taking off into the woods. He was going after the woman and child! _

"_No stop!" her scream tore through the deathly air as every instinct within her was at war with each other. Should she stay and help this man who fought to save them…or leave him to die and run to save the other two? She made as if to take a step towards the man but seeing him raise his sword again made her stop. The look on his face even more determined now than it was before. _

_He could still fight. _

_A scream tore through the air had Danica moving before she could even think. Her body full on running across the small field as she dodged and jumped over bodies and limbs, only turning her head one last time to watch as the man split the soldier into two before taking a few steps and then falling to his knees as large amounts of blood poured from him mouth._

_Tears streamed down her eyes as Danica turned her hear forwards just as she entered the tree lines. He was going to die soon. The very thought sent a pain through her shoulder where her scar was. What sort of dream was this!? _

_A loud bang rang through the air made her very heart stop for but a second before pounding away even faster than before. Her body moved through the forest as if she had ran through it countless of times. She had to help them. With that thought in mind she pushed her body to go even faster, the trees passing by only looking like blurs to her. _

_Finally she found them! Just up ahead she could see the golden dress of the lady not too far ahead of her. Feeling sweat drip down her forehead and down her chin, Danica burst through the tree lines, but everything in her was screaming something was wrong. Horribly wrong. _

_And they were right. _

_The only reason she had caught up with the lady was because she was not moving. Her body was turned away at an angle from Danica's but looking lower at her body, anger and pain caused her to scream as she saw how much blood was coating her dress through the back. _

_Hearing the child scream just as her mother's body fell to the floor with a loud thud, she watched as the man who had ran after them lowered his weapon and began to slowly approach the little girl and suddenly everything was moving in slow motion as Danica rushed forwards until she was standing before the child in a protective stance. Her face twisted up into a snarl as she bared her teeth at the man who was making his way towards them. _

"_You will not lay a god damn hand on this child you bastard!" _

_But her cry went unheard. _

"_Rith ceann beag." _

_Run little one. That soft plea from the fallen woman made Danica glance over at her form, amber eyes collided with pure gold for but a moment before those eyes glazed over and was seeing no more. Feeling tears gather in her eyes, Danica swiftly turned her back towards the nearing man and went to grab the little girl, only to cry in despair as her hands went right through her body._

No…no….no!

_Staring into her little chubby face, Danica choked back a sob as amber eyes so much like her own gazed over at her mother's form. She could see the pain in them but for some reason the child did not run like her mother told her too. _

_Panic broke through Danica as she heard the final foot fall of the man and could feel his body heat. He was right behind her. Twisting around to face him and keeping the child right behind her, Danica fell to her knees as she spread her arms out all the while watching as he pulled a silver knife from his vest. Eyes widening she couldn't believe it._

"Please…don't!"

_She only had a second to scream before he lunged, plunging the knife forward and right through the same exact place as her scar was, and into the childs. Pain like no other rushed through her body as she kept on screaming as a bright light engulfed her body. _

Eyes popping open and mouth still opened in a scream, the very first thing that registered through her mind was she was awake. The second thing she realized was there was a stranger moving away from where she lay. Within seconds she was off of whatever it was that she had been on and without even thinking, she attacked.

Every move she made was instinctual and accurate as her body moved gracefully, throwing out punches here and there as the paled figure dodged every one of them with ease. It was only when the tip of her shoe got caught in the bottom of her gown did she loose her balance and ripped her dress in the process and begin to fall forwards only for strong pale hands to grab her by her upper arms and bring her upright, making sure to keep his hold on her so she could not attack him anymore.

"Calm yourself, you are safe now." Nuada kept his voice calm and gentle as he held the clearly terrified elf in his hands. He had just entered the room to check on her unconscious form when she started thrashing and shouting no over and over before screaming in pain. It was when he was leaning over to wake her up did she awaken herself and immediately attacked.

To say Nuada was angry was an understatement, yet he couldn't help but be slightly impressed at the natural fighting instinct that was within her. Moving with all of a grace of a true elven warrior. Yet although she was clearly trying to hurt him, he made no more to go on the offensive, just strictly defense.

Now as he held her in his grasp, he could feel her body struggling to breath as her chest moved up and down in a fast rhythm. Her usually tanned skin seemed paler than what he remembered back at the building where he found her and he could feel the moisture coating her skin in a thin layer as sweat dripped from her body. Looking down at her mess of hair, she slowly raised her head until bright amber met pure gold.

Danica held her breath as all the memories came rushing back.

_The auction house, her mother being her usual stuck up bitch self, the feeling as though something was going to happen. Then there was the golden piece of a crown, then a pale figure entering the room along with a horrid creature. So many screams. The death of Mr. Bader and then more screams. Golden eyes locking onto hers and confusion as to why he was yelling at her. Prince Nuada._

_A large creature grabbed her away from her parents as she screamed and struggled only to have the golden eyed man grab her. Watching the crates open. More screams, only they were worse than before. Little blue creatures tearing apart people, skin and limbs flying to the ground only for more little creatures to zero in on them. Seeing the same fate happen to her parents before she broke free and ran. _

_Running, running and more running before he caught her. Then darkness._

'_He killed my parents!'_

Heart racing faster, Danica tried to step away from him only to feel his hands tighten slightly on her arms forcing her to stop for but a second before shouting out a cry as she brought her hands up and shoved at his chest with a hard push, finally breaking free from his hold and quickly moving back away from him as she took in deep gulps of air as she felt herself beginning to panic once more as she took in her surroundings.

Damp stone walls surrounded them as did stone floors. Dark grey, almost blue in color that was all too really see. A wooden door was opened behind Nuada's body, the wood a lovely cherry oak. A simple cot was pushed up against the stone wall, that must have been where she was lying on and along the wall next to the bed hung varies weapons all ranging from knives to swords to spears.

'_Oh God…what is going to happen to me?'_

Feeling more than seeing the movement in front of her, Danica ripped her eyes away from the weapons and onto Nuada, who had slowly began approaching her, hands raised in a non-threatening way. His hard eyes looked at her shaking form and for some reason she reminded him of a scared rabbit caught in the eyes of a wolf. Keeping his voice low and calm, he tried once again to reach her, "Calm yourself young one, I mean you no harm."

At that Danica just about snapped. Meant no harm? No HARM!? Amber eyes flashed with both anger and fear as she pulled herself up from her hunched over state to stand upright and tall as she all but snarled out, "You killed my parents you bastard and then dare to say you mean me no harm!?"

Gone was the calmness that Nuada was trying to show her and back was the anger at her words. Though he knew her to be terrified and confused, he was still her Prince and she would not raise her voice at him nor curse him. And then she would dare to call those disgusting creatures her parents? What a disgrace! Stalking towards her, he paid no mind how she tried to dodge his hand as he reached for her. Paid no mind as she hissed and snarled out curses as her eyes flashed a beautiful hot amber with her rage.

Pulling her close to his body so their noses were almost touching, Nuada let the anger show through his eyes and body as he raised his voice at her, "You would dare to yell at your Prince? You dare to call those humans your family? What a disgrace to the fae you are."

Though he said it as an insult, Danica only felt more confusion, more anger at this man.

"You are not my Prince! And yes, I would dare to call them that because that is what they are. I am their child! You quim."

At that Nuada had to stop, what did…did she just say that? There was no way she could not know what she truly was…could there? Staring at her long and hard, Nuada decided to ask the question, though he dreaded what the answer would be.

"What do you think you to be?" his voice hard, yet not loud as before as he awaited her answer.

Narrowing her eyes in confusion, Danica clenched her hands into fists so hard that her knuckles turned white and blood swelled up from where her nails broke through skin. Glancing down at herself, she tried to find what was wrong with her…why would he ask that question? Her once lovely dress was now soaked at the hem and a long rip ran up the front a few feet from her trip earlier. She could already feel how badly her feet were injured from the harsh unforgiving ground and she knew her hair was all over the place. Bringing a hand up to her eyes she pulled them away to find black smeared all over the tips of them and knew her mascara was all over her face.

Looking up into his eyes, she could only shrug and reply back, "I'm a human. What else would I be?"

His very breath got caught in his throat and his heart stopped for but a second before dread filled his stomach. How could she view herself as a _human_? Did she not see how she truly looked? No human looked like she did. Her skin was tanned and beyond flawless, not a mark graced her face except for the blackness that came from her eyes. Her facial features were too defined to belong to a humans and even her ears were slightly pointed at the tips just as his were. Could she not see it?

Yet…if she didn't, then…there! Lowering his eyes to her left shoulder Nuada looked at the long scar on her shoulder, its skin a lighter shade than her natural skin color. But it wasn't the color of it that made him step a bit closer to her. No…it was the low, nearly non-existent magic that radiated off of it that drew his attention. It was so low that he hadn't felt it at first…but now that he was directly looking at it…he could feel it.

Someone had placed a glamour on her…and from how she was acting it wasn't her who did it.

Well…he would not allow this lady to remain hidden in a life that had been all a lie to her. No…he would shed light on the life she had never seemed to live and would show her everything there was about being a fae. How much better they were than humans. Allowing a smirk to grace his blackened lips, Nuada answered her truthfully, "You are no human, óg amháin (young one). You are a fae."

A fae…surely he was joking. She couldn't…no…he lied! But there was no look of deceit in his eyes as he looked at her. Oh God…suddenly her knees felt weak and her body went completely numb and for but a second she thought she was going to land harshly onto the cold, unforgiving stone floor only to feel strong arms catch her before she could hit the ground. This time Nuada did not have to force her into sleep for her eyes rolled back into her head as the last thing she saw before never ending darkness were blazing gold eyes.

* * *

reviews make me update faster


	3. Chapter 3

Bit of a Spoiler Alert in this chapter.

* * *

The next time her eyes opened she did not freak out, there was no dream like the last time. She just laid there; not thinking, or moving. She couldn't afford to think, to think would to remember that her parents...her parents were...oh God! Dark amber eyes widen in panic as Danica all but threw herself from the cot she was on and landed with a harsh impact on the cold, wet stone floor before throwing up whatever was left in her stomach. Clenching her eyes shut as the acid left her mouth and left a bile taste on her tongue she never noticed the other presence until a cool hand touched her shoulder for a moment before her hair was swept away and out of range of the puke. When all she could do was dry heave once there was nothing left to eject she glanced through tear coated lashes towards the person behind her, only to clench them shut again and with teeth gritting together she snarled out, "Leave me the hell alone!"

Everything about the man...being...whatever behind her made her burn with several different emotions, the most felt were pain, hatred and fear. Pain because he was the reason for her being captured to god knows where, Hatred for killing her parents, and Fear...he could do anything he wanted to her and she didn't think she would be able to stop him.

Golden eyes narrowed dangerously at the shaken form of the female kneeling on the cold ground before him, she should be grateful that he was even bothering to hold back her hair. Yet she had the balls to yell at him for trying to help? Black lips pulled back to reveal sharp canines as he grasp her hair in a tight firm grip before pulling it back, making her head jerk with it and a hiss to escape her lips, "You should learn how to hold your tongue before those of higher ranking." with that said he released her completely and stood up from his bent position before making his way back to where he came from.

Danica didn't move from the floor until he was gone from the room completely, only then did she stand up on weak legs before they gave out and she fell back against the cot, placing her head in her hands as she hunched over. Nothing fell from her eyes, her body seemingly had ran out of tears to shed for the moment. Nothing seemed real...this couldn't be happening...could it? She wished she would just wake up from this nightmare but knew it truly wasn't one...she had seen with her own eyes the horrors that befell her parents at the auction house. They did not deserve such a fate...not her sweet, hard working father who had always been there for her when she needed him the most. Not even her mother, who was a cold hearted bitch most of the times, deserved to die like that. Letting loose a sob Danica clenched her head in tight fingers as her body shook even more viciously, not seeming able to stop the motion.

She never felt nor heard Nuada enter the chamber yet again until something soft and heavy fell upon her form. Pale hands grasp the material from the back of her head as she glanced over what exactly he had thrown at her. A dress. He went and bought her a damned dress. Fisting the material in tight hands, Danica looked up at the pale figure leaning against the door frame as he stared right back at her with a cold indifference. "I am _not _wearing this." Her voice was hard and filled with anger at him, yet he paid no mind towards her tone, instead only moving to stand straight as he responded in a tone that left no room for argument, "Yes you will. We are traveling to meet my Father and I will not have you looking like you do now."

To bad for him Danica was going to argue, it was after all she did best; Law degrees demanding she knew how to defend herself and argue against those who posed her...and this man was doing a great job in bringing out the Lawyer side of her at the moment. Letting the dress slip through her fingers onto the bed, she stood up once more while ignoring the way her legs shook from weakness. Straightening her back and squaring her shoulder while keeping her chin high, Danica glared at Nuada with a hard stare, "I will not be dressed in anything you give me, murderer. I listen to no one and take orders from no one, especially the demon who killed my parents and then expects me to go before your own." Pride swept through her as she managed to keep herself from stuttering in her little speech, but that pride quickly burst into fear at the look of pure anger flashed over Nuada's face before she found herself suddenly pressed against a hard body. One hand wrapped up in her tangled hair, pulling her head to the side while the other was wrapped around her slim waste, keeping her in place as he snarled down at her, all patients lost with the female at the time being, "Listen well, ceann beag, you **will **put on the gown I presented you, you **will** do it quickly and quietly and you **will** be coming with me to have an audience with the King, even if I have to dress you and then drag you there myself. Do I make myself clear?" his voice was as cold as the steel of his silver blade as he stared down at the fae against him, watching as an array of emotions flashed in her dark orbs. The two stood like that for what seemed like hours to Danica, yet the longer they stood there, the less angered and cold he seemed to become if only ever so slowly. Muscles relaxing a bit Nuada eased up on the grip he had on her hair as he felt himself gentle against her just a little bit, the fear still evident in her eyes.

Her body never once relaxed until he moved away completely away from her and gave her plenty of space, watching the way her arms came up to wrap around herself in a instinctive form of protection. With a eerie glare towards him, she waited for him to leave so she could change, yet when he merely crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head away with a fluid twist. Trying to contain her rapid heart beat Danica turned her back towards him and with shaking fingers reached back to untie the bow that held her top closed, loosening the golden thread until the corset top hung loose around her chest. Grasping the side of the top of the dress she quickly brought it up and over her head, shaking her head free from the bottom of the dress and throwing it on the ground. She had no need of it now after all...it was damaged beyond repair.

Clad in only her lacy black underwear Danica reached for the dress, making sure to keep her back towards the pale figure. Grasping the black material she held it before her, wondering for a moment how to put it on; to her it looked like a robe. Throwing it on and shoving her arms through the long sleeves before grabbing the next item on the bed. Holding it in front of her Danica tried figuring out what exactly it was and how it was supposed to work only to tense and hold her breath as pale hands came from behind her to grasp the item from her hand, taking it and pulling it against her waist and tying it closed in the back much like she did with her corset until it was snugged against her. Shoving herself away from Nuada she went to move around him only to have him reach out and grasp ahold of her upper arm to swing her around to face him once again. With a pointed look towards the ground he released her once again when she looked to where he was looking towards and found a pair of black flats to go along with the dress.

The moment she slid them on she had no time to even try to move away before he once again grabbed her and with out a word began dragging her towards the door, all the while she had dug her heels into the ground, snarling and shrieking before he had enough and with a growl so loud it echoed through the chambers he turned and swiftly swung her body over his shoulder before strolling out the door. The sounds of Danica's screams echoing as they went.

(((

Silence took over the trio as they made their way towards the entrance to the hidden Kingdom, Danica's throat that long since worn out with her cries and screams for help. Somewhere along the way the large blue creature from before had teamed up with the man carrying her still, neither had said a word to each other, only taking comfort in the silence, besides that of the sound of the soft patters of rain as it hit the ground. Nuada was shocked when he had swung her over his shoulder, the girl weighed next to nothing it seemed. Keeping his face void of any emotion he made a mental note to feed her once he got what he came for, though their kind did not fall to sickness as easily as though disgusting humans, they could if their health was very poorly.

For Danica's view point, all she felt like was throwing up...again. How long had she been upside down? Too damn long. Her back was soaked from the rain and though the dress was a little heavy it did not protect her from the cold as her body began to shiver in earnest now, which did not go unnoticed by the elven prince who made his strides longer and faster to get her out of the opened and into shelter.

The moment the three entered the entrance, Danica hissed as her eyes clenched shut at the sudden light that burned her sensitive pupils. No longer was rain falling on her and though she was still shivering, she did notice the slight temperature difference. Where were they? She didn't get the chance to say anything before she was sliding down the front of Nuada, all to aware that every part of her pressed against him as her feet touched the ground. Making to let her go he suddenly gripped her upper arms tightly as her body went slack for a moment, no doubt from lack of food, water and a from having to witness what she had. Reaching a cold hand up to shove her freebound hair out of her face, Danica quietly glanced around her with wide dark rimmed orbs.

From the look of it it seemed they were in an old factory or some sort of building. The lights above them cast a soft gold hue against the bricks of the building. Looking up into unreadable gold obrs, Danica tried to say something, anything, but all that came out was a rough cough followed by several others, clenching her eyes shut to hide the pain in them she missed the way Nuada's expression softened into a concerned look towards her before moving them forwards in a slow walk while keeping a hold of her arm.

"Your Royal Highness."

Eyes flashing open at the sound of a new voice Danica looked up as they turned a corner that lead into a slightly opened room. A room that was not empty. Tensing at the strange creatures that surrounded the room, she took in their appearances with scared eyes, pale bodies completely bared at the chest and covered in black skirt like pants, each holding a very large...very sharp sword. But what freaked her out the most was their faces. Bird like they seemed as a black beak sprouted from their heads. Their entire presence screamed 'Death' and she didn't like that at all and so without even realizing it she moved closer to Nuada, though he noticed it yet did nothing.

At the very center of the room stood a pale pink being, to her he resembled a slug with his features that made her scrunch up her nose at that. His long black robes looked almost identical to Nuada's yet not at all in the same sense of fashion wise. Tiny beety black orbs glanced as the Prince came fourth, at his side an unknown fae female before welcoming him back home. "Before entering the council chamber, you must...surrender your weapon." he gulped after that...he knew of the Prince's temper.

Golden eyes narrowing Nuada calmly stated, "I will not." yet the Chamberlain could not take that for an answer, no matter that he was a Prince, the law called for it. Bowing his head slightly in hopes that Nuada would not chop it off, "It is...the law sire for peasant and prince alike." The moment he finished the last word everything moved in a blur, releasing Danica Nuada unsheathed his sword and within seconds had it against the slug man's neck while all the guards moved for their swords while Nuada growled out in his native tongue, "It will be my pleasure to finish you off, Chamberlain."

Danica could only stand there in shock at all that was going around her...why had this happened to her? Taking a few steps back, she stopped suddenly as the sharp tip of a blade poked into her right arm, her body freezing as a small whimper escaped her throat at the thought of that blade ending her life. The small sound drew Nuada's attention and his eyes flashed dangerously at the sight of one of the guards causing terror towards her. This was not what he wanted...he did not want her to be even more frightened of those of her own kind. Staring at Nuada, Danica tried to calm herself but seeing the look on his face only made her want to cry...damnit she was tired of crying and shaking and screaming until her throat bled. She wasn't this type of person when dealing with top of the notch criminals and hearing death threats almost every day. But then again none of the criminals have ever killed more than fifty people at once, two of which were her parents, kidnapped her and then bring her to a place where creatures existed only in books and legends.

"Please brother...surrender it"

Hearing a feminine voice ring out strong and confidently made her swing her body around, in hope that possibly the female could help, only to hiss when the sword's blade sliced into her upper arm, ripping the fabric of the dress and when bringing her hand to cover the wound, began bleeding. It would seemed Nuada had not seen that though for his attention was on the blonde female walking into the clearing, her black and red gown making her skin all the more pale. She looked so much like Nuada it was scarey.

The sound of his sword slicing through air as Nuada brought it before him with a slight bow of his head, his golden eyes locked onto her honey ones as he spoke in a soft tone that surprised Danica, "For you sister, anything." To which the new female bowed her head in knowledge before glancing over at Danica in curiosity and shock.

Nuala moved swiftly over to the wet fae, taking in her long brown locks that fell to mid back, her sickly pale skin and to make up smeared amber orbs, never had she met another fae like this one before. Casting a look towards her twin brother who had yet to look up from his bow Nuala narrowed her eyes slightly as she asked, "Brother...who have you brought with you?" Glancing up at the two females, Nuada kept quiet at her question, though he hated to do so. Rarely did he get to speak with his twin, but honestly he could not answer for he did not know the girls name. Looking back towards the injured girl, Nuala couldn't help but feel for her, reaching into her long sleeve she pulled out a handkerchief she always kept before smiling softly while moving closer, "Shall we wrap that for you then Lady..."

Narrowing her eyes at the blonde woman Danica tried to find any deceit in the girl, yet could not and with a hushed whisper said her name, to which Nuala blinked in surprise before smiling again, "Well then Lady Danica, my name is Princess Nuala. After the council chambers I shall fetch you something warmer to change into and will have a bath drawn for you while dinner is being prepared." though her voice was soothing and friendly, Danica couldn't allow herself to feel safe. She didn't know anyone! And so she kept her mouth shut.

With all that said and once Nuada gave up his sword, the trio made their way to the chamber, Nuada taking the lead followed by Nuala walking alongside Danica, trying to start a conversation with the quiet one. Wink had stayed behind as the guards from before stood before him so he could not follow.

Only when they had reached the entrance did Nuada fall back to grasp a hold of Danica once more, tearing a gasp from her as she was forced to follow him lease she be dragged like a dog, shooting Nuala a wide eye look to which the Princess returned with one of her own.

The light was brighter where they were, giving the place around them a warm feeling even though it was anything but. Golden leaves fell from the sky and rained down upon the blonde figures draped in red that aligned either side of the room, staring at her...judging her it seemed. Was this what it was like to stand before a jury while on trial?

Nuada didn't stop until he was a few feet in the center of the room, in front of them were more guards and an old man sitting on the throne, the first thing she noticed was what was on his head, were those antlers? A large red cape was wrapped around his form, standing out against all the gold.

Movement beside her almost made her knee alongside Nuada since he still had a hold of her hand as he called out, "Father." yet some instinctive reaction made her snatch her hand away before she could fall to her knees like him. Feeling his glare towards her and hearing the gasps of those around her, Danica for once did not care. She would not kneel before a so called 'King'.

"Why."

For a moment the raspy old voice made Danica think the old man was talking to her and was about to respond when he continued, "Why have you done this?"

Again she thought he was talking about her not kneeling and had opened her mouth to snarl out a reply only to have Nuada stand up swiftly by her side, his face serene as he spoke, "To set us free." What did he mean by that? "All of us father."

To which the old man spoke that he had broken a truce, a truce with their kind and humans. Feeling a headache coming about Danica decided to tune them out, not wanting to hear anything they had to say to one another. _Clearly they are one fucked up family._ While they spoke, she glanced around the room, taking in every small detail, any sign of an exit.

Suddenly her hearing picked up a something worth listening to as Nuada began talking about starting a war with the humans, and all to soon her anger came back at him. Hands clenching into fists Danica glared at the male at her side before shouting out in a hurt voice, "You bastard!"

Her voice rang through the air and suddenly all was silent as he turned cold eyes to her, fury etched into his face yet Danica took no mind to it as she continued, "You cold hearted piece of shit. How dare you...how fucking dare you judge anyone. Look what you've done not too long ago, you killed more than fifty people in one setting. Two of which were my own bloody parents! You did that Nuada." Her voice cracked at the last part and her eyes began to sting with tears yet she refused to let them fall. She was done crying...and was done being scared and weak. That was not her.

Hearing the old man clear his throat she glanced over at him, noting that he stared at her with a look of wonder and sadness in his honey orbs before turning his gaze to his son and at once they harden into ice gold, "Is this true my son? Did you kill this young woman's family?" Nuada flinched a bit at the tone his father used when speaking about that, yet he did nod in his answer.

"Why...why would you kill your own kind?"

Eyes widening at that Nuada glanced around the room as whispers and murmurs went about...no no they had it all wrong! Raising his voice into a shout to be heard Nuada quickly explained himself, " I would _never _harm my own kind Father! They were humans! Greed has burned a hole in their heart that will never be filled, they will never have enough! I have returned from exile to wage war, yes war, against the humans. I will call upon all of my people and they will answer; the good...the bad...and the worst." as he said that he reached down into his pocket and brought out the golden piece that was selling at the auction.

Gasps and shouts echoed in the chamber as Danica slowly backed away from him, not liking the way he spoke or stood at the moment at all. His father shouted about not using the Golden Army...whatever that was before asking if Nuada was sure that was what he wanted, to which he said it was.

Danica didn't even have time to wonder why the man looked sad before he called out, "Death." and all she could do was watch wide eyed as several things happened at once, the guards moved to attack and with a speed she had never seen, Nuada took down each and every one.

So she did what anyone would have done.

She ran.

Turning on her heel she ran out of the chambers, trying to outrun the noise of death and ignoring the shout from Nuala, she turned the corner and ran until the exit came to view and even then she didn't stop. Not when her body left the warm dry shelter and entered the cold harsh storm that had picked up outside. Not when her lungs demanded she stop and catch her breath, and not when her feet screamed at her to stop running. Pushing herself even harder against the elements, Danica ran until she was near familiar grounds, only slowing to read the signs and to glance behind her. Nothing. Turning back she ran again, not caring that those who were night dwellers stared at her in shock nor caring for the cars horns that blared at her as she dashed across the street and into the oh so familiar lobby, ignoring Bob, the security guard, and not stopping until she was throwing open her door and slamming it shut behind her and bolting it shut.

The sound of the bolt sliding in made her cave into herself as sobs racked through her worn out body as she finally allowed herself to fall to the ground in a heap of limbs. Time seemed to go by slowly as she cried and cried until all she could do was heave horrendous noises from her mouth before to forced herself to move as a thought came to mind. What if he came for her?

Once on her bleeding feet she ran towards her to windows in the living room, locking them and then jerking the curtains closed with a harsh flick of her wrist and then rushing to her room to do the same with the one window there. Only once she was sure everything was locked did she slip off the bloody flats and threw off the dress. Not caring she stood in her room in only her underwear as she collapsed onto her bed. Tomorrow...tomorrow she would take a bath, clean the floors and burn the dress. Tomorrow she would go about her life as though this night had never happened. Tomorrow she would arrange for her parents to have a proper funeral and tomorrow...tomorrow she would buy a gun.

With that thought in mind Danica slowly closed her eyes as her body completely gave into sleep, finally feeling at peace. If only she knew that Nuada was hot on her trails.


	4. PLEASE READ

January 3, 2014

Ok…so it's been awhile since I last updated and here's the reason…my laptop busted on me. No lie…it completely stopped working and I am now in the process of having to buy a new one that is kinda cheap. Right now I am letting you all know this from my work computer...at work.

But I'll update as soon as I get the new one!

-KBIRD LILY


End file.
